Lo que tiene que hacer un líder
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: Hinata al fin logra su meta gracias a su padre se permite sentirse dichosa de lo que es. Hiashi oculta muchas cosas y calla muchas otras pero hoy se airean algunos de sus secretos...


_Hola como ya sabrán Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a el maestro Masashi Kishimoto._

Pero la historia es mía y espero les guste :3

Estoy intentando mejorar mi estilo.

- _Pensamientos._ -

- Habla. -acciones, narrativa y sentimientos.

N/A Si por casualidad se les ocurre un nombre para este oneshot se los agradecería.

* * *

Capitulo único.

Era un un día triste en la aldea de la hoja, el cielo lloraba ¿quizás de alegría? del cielo caían esas hermosas gotas cristalinas en un compás algo molesto y pesado, en las calles no había ni un alma, todos se escondían de la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre la aldea ya floreciente y modernizada en mas de un aspecto.

Todos menos una joven de altura media que caminaba con la frente en alto, a pesar de lo que aparentaba ella Hinata Hyuga estaba mas que feliz... su amado padre por primera vez en su vida desde la muerte de su amada madre le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo en un cálido y dulce susurro que la **amaba y estaba orgulloso de ella.**

Hinata Hyuga caminaba por las calles de la aldea de la hoja con la frente en alto, orgullosa de que sus esfuerzos sean valorados, **Feliz**, Queriendo gritar y saltar pero no... resiste su deseo hasta llegar a su destino, un hermoso lago de agua dulce y cristalina, donde el agua cae de manera estrepitosa pero aun así hermosa, sin mas se deja caer en el pasto a los pies de el lago, en ese pasto frágil y hermoso también algo esponjoso. Ya hay cierra los ojos y sonríe como nunca lo había hecho una sonrisa aun mas grande que la del joven héroe Naruto, cualquiera que la mirara sonreiría con ella, esa sonrisa cálida, fresca, dulce, orgullosa y sobre todo que denotaba felicidad ésa era la sonrisa que portaba Hinata, lastima que nadie la puede ver, lastima que nadie la pudo ver a excepción de mi que no pude hacer mas que imitarla.

Hinata Hyuga una joven muchacha, es cada día mas hermosa pero Hiashi Hyuga no la pudo mirar, no la quiso mirar y cuando al fin lo hizo fue tarde ya era un mujer fuerte y hermosa. La que alguna vez fue su niña ahora era una mujer lejana a el y sin saber cercana a su madre.

El hiashi Hyuga nunca estuvo desinformado del sueño, anhelo y meta de su hija, el sabia que Hinata quería- " Ser fuerte como su padre y bondadosa como su madre" -lo cual lo hacia sentir mal cada vez que la regañaba y agredía. Pero el solo cumplía con su deber como líder olvidando así, su deber mas importante **ser padre **y tras años de maltratos ella nunca lo odio lo cual quizás lo hacia sentir aun peor. Su hija Hinata era quizás su mayor orgullo... por tener el mismo corazón de su madre pero de igual modo era su mayor desgracia por ser una débil kunoishi.

Mas sin embargo en secreto cumplía la promesa que alguna vez hizo a su amada esposa, el la vigilaba en cada paso procurando que no cometa errores, procurando que mejore, procurando que logre lo imposible, por su sangre... el simple hecho de ser libre.

Flash black.

El Hiashi Hyuga tenía una gran debilidad por su hija- El miedo que un hombre se lleve a tu hija es algo normal. -dijo su padre aquel día ya lejano, en el que su hija tenía 15 años recién cumplidos, joven y hermosa, mas que nunca sintió un vació en su pecho.

- No es lo mismo. -afirmó sin pensar pero aun así no se retractara y encaró a su padre, aquel que sello su destino al igual que el de su hermano, sus hijas y su sobrino.

- ¿Porque no es lo mismo?. -Pregunta asustado por la posible respuesta- _Hinata se parece mucho a su madre, inclusive es mas hermosa que la difunta Hana y mas que cualquier joven del clan. _-desecha cualquier pensamiento y mira a su hijo.

- La miro y veo a su madre, Hana, solo me dejo dos cosas... mis hijas y su amor, Hinata es igual a ella por eso no la quise entrenar... no era justo para ella ni para... mi. -voltea y admira el hermoso jardín que dejo su esposa- _Amo a Hana mas que a mi vida... ella quería que Hinata tuviera una vida normal... ella quería que Hinata fuera siempre tan dulce he inocente como era a su lado... ella no quería que sufriera por ser una Hyuga. _-piensa anonadado en la vista ante sus ojos.

- Hinata es joven y hermosa... pura, hay que buscarle un esposo antes de que pierda tales cualidades. -algo ofendido por la insinuación defiende a su hija- No las perderá. -voltea a enfrentar la mirada de su padre, blanco contra blanco, miradas serias y apacibles ahora enojadas- Es mi nieta también me preocupa su futuro. -luego de perder la batalla de miradas.

- Siempre estuviste al pendiente del clan... -intenta continuar pero se ve interrumpido por su padre- Fui líder del clan al igual que tu ahora, ¡sabes la responsabilidad que se lleva en los hombros!. -levanta la voz algo enojado por el rumbo de la conversación- Neji seria un buen partido -dice de la nada.

- Lo se, lo he pensado pero ninguno de los dos muestra empatia y yo como su familia quiero darles el derecho de que se casen con quien ello gusten. - _quizás ese sea el único regalo que les pueda dar como compensación de todo el daño que les he hecho en nombre del clan. -_

- Eso es ridículo ellos son de casta pura, tendrán hermosos hijos, ellos traerán una nueva era al clan...

Fin flash black.

El dejó de dormir pensando en esa conversación, en realidad la idea de comprometer a Hinata con Neji no estaba mal, más sin embargo ellos no se querían mas que como primos quizás hermanos. El no quería ver a su Hinata triste por el resto de sus días por no saber lo que es el amor y vivir en desamor, no podría culpar a Neji de ello ya que el seria una víctima el verdadero culpable seria el por comprometerlos a la fuerza.

Son muchas las cosas que pasa un padre, son muchos los sacrificios que hace, es mucho lo que calla y Hiashi Hyuga no era la excepción. Ahora en cama y con los días de su fin cercanos Hiashi es la viva imagen de ello, ahora solo sin una muestra de cariño o afecto y todo por su culpa. Hanabi rebelde y orgullosa, Hinata bondadosa pero tan lejana a el..., Neji su orgullo... muerto, sin embargo no le haría compañía por algo mas que educación.

El cometió muchos errores como padre pero ayer compenso uno.

Ayer le dijo a su hija que siempre la amo y que estaba orgulloso de la mujer que era...

Una mujer bondadosa, fuerte y hermosa.

Ayer consiguió la paz que le faltaba para abandonar este mundo.

...

El sabe que las lagrimas de dolor por su partida de Hinata nunca serán

mayores que todas las que el... le hizo derramar.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
